


Do You Remember?  Can You Hear Me?

by Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines goes by either Conan or Chris, Strong Language, There may be some major death later on, but don't worry, they'll come back, this is why i can't have nice sites, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader/pseuds/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader
Summary: His arm.He couldn't move his right arm.A boot.  A boot that stepped down inches from his face.He chuckled softly."Looks like I'm going down, might as well go out with a bang."~





	1. How It All Started

    Detective Brooklyn Heere was working diligently, humming as she typed.  It was the year 2039, a while after the success of the Deviant Revolution of 2038.  The female detective's ginger hair was pulled back, the blue tips curling softly.  She smiled and turned to look at her android partner.  "Carmen, sweetheart, could you please get me the stapler?"  The dark-haired android nodded, grabbing the stapler and handing it to the ginger.  She smiled.  "Thank you very much!"  She got back to work.

    At least, until a pair of hands slammed on her desk.  

    She didn't even flinch, not even looking up as she sighed.  "What do you want, Reed?"  She sounded exasperated.  

    "Well, first of all, I want you to not act all sassy.  You've been here like a year.  And second, I was just texting your reflexe-oH JESUS!"  Two seconds later, Gavin was pinned to the floor, Brooke twisting his arm back.  "That quick enough?"  the female asked before sitting back at her desk.  "OW..."

    Nines paused his wandering the station beside where Brooke was sitting like nothing happened as Gavin lay on the floor, cradling his right arm.  "Hello, Detective Heere."  the android greeted, icy eyes low-key scanning her face.  "It appears that Detective Reed is giving you trouble again."  His tone was accusatory as he glanced disapprovingly down at his partner.

    "Oh, hey, Nines!  No, Gavin was just testing my reflexes.  Again.  No big deal."  Brooke looked up at the tall android with a bright smile.  

    Gavin got to his feet, grumbling. "Damn girl has only been here a year, and she already acts like she owns the place..."  

    Nines nodded, his LED spinning yellow.  "I understand.  Detective Reed can be quite... difficult."

    "Oh, I'm sure he's a sweetheart under all that pretending to be an asshole."  Brooke shrugged.  

    Gavin had started to walk away, but he did a 180.  "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING BROOKE?!"

    Nines rolled his eyes, steering the brunette detective away from Brooke.  "We have work to get done, Detective."  

    Gavin huffed as he sat at his desk.  "Nothing exciting has really happened since the Android Revolution."  he complained, whining like a three-year-old.

    "That doesn't leave us with any less work."  Nines pointed out as he pulled a few files out of the desk.  "Red Ice dealers have become more frequent and Fowler has designated us to look into some of the cases."  

    Gavin let out a long sigh as he started flipping through files.  He paused on a certain file, his bottom lip sticking out slightly.  He tapped Nines on the shoulder.  "This guy.  I know him from somewhere."    

    Nines ran facial recognition software.  "That is Nathan Burke.  He was a Red Ice abuser that recently reported his dealer. He hasn't provided the dealer's full name."  

    Gavin shrugged.  "I may be wrong about knowing him.  I dunno."  He was trying to play off realizing who this guy really was.  When he looked up, Nines seemed to be staring at him, but clearly he was doing something else inside the robo-vision stuff he has.  "Can you maybe not stare at me when you're obviously doing something else?  It makes me uncomfortable.  Please."  

    Nines' eyes cleared, and he nodded.  "Apologies."  He proceeded to look down at his lap.  

    Gavin huffed and then pulled out a deck of cards to see how far he could get through finishing before Nines noticed.

    "Detective Reed."  Clearly not far.  

    He sighed and put the cards away.  "I already read through the files.  I don't need you babysitting me, you plastic prick."  

    Nines' LED flashed yellow before returning to blue.  "You mentioned you know one of the witnesses."   _Dammit._   Gavin thought.  "He could be key to finding a suspect."

    Gavin couldn't do anything but nod and say, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I know the address still..."  He stood and grabbed the keys.  

  


{{To be continued.}}


	2. The Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip to Nathan Burke's place, where a dark secret in Gavin's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad fic I'm sorry guys-

After a very intense car ride that involved a lot of screaming and driving like 150 miles over the speed limit, they arrived at a small white house at the edge of town.  

As Nines got out, he huffed slightly.   _I should have forced him to take a cab,_ he thought, but his blue eyes remained cold.  

Gavin forced himself to take a deep breath.  He never wanted to be back here, he just wanted to go home.  But, he had to go through with it, he couldn't back out and be a sissy.  He turned off the car and got out, moving towards the door.   He knocked harshly.  "Detroit Police, open up!"

Nines smirked lightly, amused at how easily he could see over Gavin's head.  

Gavin turned around.  "What're you laughing at, toaster?"  he snapped, glaring.  

"Just how vertically challenged you are."  Nines responded, smirking slightly.  

Just as Gavin was about to jump into an explicit offended rant, the door opened a crack.  "What do you want?"  a male's voice asked.  

Nines spoke up.  "My name is Conan, and this is Detective Reed."

Gavin quickly composed himself, suppressing the shiver that wanted to race down his spine at the somewhat familiar voice.  "We're here on a case.  You're a witness of a Red Ice dealing?"

There was a small laugh from behind the door.  "Gavvy, is that you?"  

Nines snapped to attention when the nickname was used.  So he DID know the suspect!

Gavin almost seemed to flinch, but stood his ground.  "Hey, Nathan..."

Nathan chuckled, opening the door.  "A''ight, come in, the lot of ya."

Nines took note of the uncomfortable look in Gavin's eye, but followed the detective dutifully as he walked into the house.  "We heard you know a Red Ice Dealer?"

Nathan held up a hand quickly.  "Hey, now wait just a moment, Conan.  That can wait awhile.  Gav n' I need a moment to.. catch up."  

Gavin was fidgeting in his seat.  "W-We really don't..."  Upon closer inspection, the fidgeting was trembling.

Nines was starting to pick up an uneasy tension in the air.  "You can do that in front of me."  he retorted, moving an arm to protect the detective.  

Gavin scooted away from Nines.   _I never should have told him about the damn guy.  Now I'm balls-deep in a mess I escaped long ago.  How did I get here again?_   

Nathan leaned back in his chair, grinning like a fox.  "Aw, come on, can't a guy have a lil' privacy to talk to an 'old friend'?"  

Nines analyzed the situation.   _Nathan's predatory stare directed at Gavin.  Gavin's elevated heart rate and increased stress levels.  Nathan's evidence of Red Ice abuse in the past.  Conclusion: The tip was a fake.  Escape routes:  Front door: Risky if attacked, but direct.  Back door:  Less expected, but more complicated.  Fight: High risk of ~~putting the detective in danger~~ death._  The analysis, completed, fell away as the android stepped between the two humans.  "I cannot allow you to do that.  I was assigned to accompany Detective Reed on cases like these and protect him."  He held out an arm, barring Gavin from coming forward.  

Gavin made the mistake of looking up.  "Nines..."  

Nathan's grin turned into a frown.  "Fine.  I'll tell you what I know, and then you can get the hell off of my property."  There was a change in how the man spoke.  "His name's Jake Liones.  He was a doctor for a while, and now he teaches at the high school.  Lives on 23rd street, I think.  Don't tell him I sent you."  

Gavin nodded, standing up.  "Alright, we'll leave you alone now, Nathan."  He walked to the front door, stopping in the doorway.  "C'mon, Conan."  

Nines glared at Nathan a moment more before turning to follow Gavin out the door.  

The detective was silent on the way out to the car.  He seemed to be thinking.

Nines knew that he had not only hurt the detective's pride, but also forced him to relive an abusive situation.  He awaited the storm as he slid into the passenger's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU I hate myself.


	3. The Car Ride / The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two angsty bois have a heartfelt conversation in the car. Gavin seems to be warming up to his android partner finally. / The children end up at the guy's house, where a surprise is awaiting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h el p i have no life. Also here have a heartwarming chapter before the devastation- also a long chapter/two chapters- Chapter Three was super short so I fused 3 and 4 together-

Gavin started the car, ignoring the buzzing of his phone as he started to drive, surprisingly at a normal speed.  

Nines was slightly put off by this.  "Detective, are you alright?"

Gavin simply shrugged, glancing over before putting his eyes back on the road.  "M' fine, what makes you ask?"

"Well, you have not yelled at me yet, and you appear to be driving the speed limit."  Nines sounded slightly bewildered.

Gavin scoffed lightly.  "What, so I'm not allowed to drive the speed limit?  Shallow of you, Nines."  He softly chuckled, but kept his eyes on the road.

Nines sighed softly.  "I apologize for making you go there.  And for becoming so defensive."  His LED circled red.

Gavin looked over with a small, sincere smile.  "Nah, it was my own fault.  Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong."  He then returned his eyes back to the road.  

Nines was caught off guard by the kind words and the smile.  Brooke's words replayed in his head.   ** _I'm sure he's a sweetheart under all that pretending to be an asshole._** He contemplated that, deciding that she could be right.  He then noticed that they were on the route back to the police station.  "I suggest that we interrogate the man that Nathan had mentioned."  he commented.

Gavin had stopped the car, and had pulled out his phone to check the message, trying not to convey emotion.  "Yeah, yeah, totally."  It was obvious he wasn't listening.

"Repeat back to me what I just sai-" Nines turned to look at the detective, stopping when he saw what was happening.  "What is it?"

Gavin stared at the steering wheel, turning off his phone.  "It's nothing, Nines.  Drop it."  

"What's wrong?"  Nines tried to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"I said 'Drop It', Nines!"  Gavin glared sharply at the android.

Nines went to say something, then thought the better of it.  "Alright."  

Gavin huffed.  "So, we going to the doctor's place?"

Nines nodded.  "I assume so, though it may be a trap."

"So?"

"I am easily replaceable, Detective.  Keep yourself safe."  

Gavin rolled his eyes, but then his demeanor changed.  "Hey, uh... you wanna drive?"  

Nines broke into a small smile.  "If you will allow me."

"Great, switch me places."

Soon, Nines had them back on the road.

~~

They got to the seemingly-empty house in record time.  "It looks like no one's home.  What's the plan?"  Gavin asked.

Nines's LED turned yellow.  "We could enter and have a look around.  However, this guy may be back sooner than we think.  Alternatively, we could wait until he gets back and interrogate him then."

Gavin nodded.  "I'm going in."  He pulled up his hood and headed for the door.

"I'm coming with you."  Nines insisted, following suite after getting out of the car.  

Gavin embraced it rather than fought it.  "Alright, just stay behind me."  He reached for the door handle.  It opened with ease.  The detective paused.  Suspicious...  He shrugged it off and went through the door.

Nines followed.  "Be careful, Detective-  I don't think we're safe here..."  

"Relax, Nines, it's just a house-"

Gavin was cut off by a gunshot.  The bullet tore through his arm, and he nearly collapsed.  "Well, I think we found our guy..."  He chuckled bitterly, cradling the deadweight arm.  

Nines's LED flashed yellow, then red as a bullet sunk into his torso, having little to no effect on him.  

 

**Objective: Assure Capture Of Suspect**

**  
**

**Objective: Assure Detective Reed's Safety**

**  
**

**Conflicting Objectives**

**  
**

**Error Detected**

**  
**

**Software Unstable**

**  
**

Nines ceased all movement, processor slowing.  Everything glowed a blood red before his eyes.  

Gavin flinched as another gunshot rang through the air.  It took him a moment to realize he was on the ground.  He could see his own blood.  Was that healthy?  He didn't think that was healthy.  He wasn't a doctor though.  But then, the pain hit.

**_  
_ **

**_Assure Capture Of Suspect_ **

 

He bit back a curse, struggling to stand, to defend his pride, as well as his android partner.  It was almost embarrassing how easily he had been taken down.

 

_**A̵s̸s̵u̶r̵e̷ ̸C̷a̷p̸t̶u̷r̷e̶ ̸O̵f̶ ̴S̶u̶s̷p̴e̶c̴t̶** _

 

His arm.

 

** _Ȧ̴̠s̴̘̄s̸͈͑ű̴̪r̸̨̗͌̈ę̸̠̑ ̵̠̇͘C̵̥̖̎ą̶̈p̷͖̱̍t̴͍̬͋͂ũ̶̫̕r̴͖̝͊ë̸̻͗͜ ̷͉̐͠O̸͔̲͆̕f̵̞͘ ̸̻̭̐S̴̬͊u̵̲͍͑̑s̷̡̭̚p̷̮̿̿e̸̲͂͛c̵͚̩̈t̵̻͇͐_ **

 

He couldn't move his right arm. 

 

_**Ä̵̡̧̻͈̦̻̤͔̭̺̼͓͎͆s̴̛̛͚̼̜̙͖̎̾̐̂̇̑̒̃͝͝ş̶̨͙̱̣̟͖̣̙̹̓̀̈́͗͋̾͘ủ̴̪̫̯͖͝r̴̛͚͕͉̲̺̼͆̈́̉̀̉̄̽̈́͠͠ẹ̶̤̯̣̱͕̹̩͓͙͎̋͆̇͜ ̵̨͇̯͉̠̼͉̟͍͎͖̯̳̃̀C̴̩̙̬̺̗̪͕̓͛̆͊̉̌͐̎̃̆̓͆a̸̢̦͎̹̻̩͖̘̼̾̋̎͗͛͆͛̋̀̏̇ṗ̴̡̛̛̣̫̱̹̪̱̼̍̒̅̔̈́̔͝t̶̮͇̰͕̘̺͈̝̳̽́͘ͅu̷̖̔̆͒̾̎r̴̨̛͓͍̹͓͉͓̮̞̂̏͊̋̋͆̎̀̋̾e̵̛̹̞̠̥̒̐͐̀̂̒̄͑̽͘͘ ̸̡͈͉̤̗̤̜͓̺̥̃͝Ö̴̱̩̩̂̈̂͝f̸̞̓̐̾͆̄̌͂̓͘ ̸̨̤̆̓̌̈́̇̑̔̒Ṣ̵̗̰̯̖̦̞̦̫͚̠̑̓͑̅͜͠ŭ̵̡͓̻̯̭͚̦̥̽̇̀̃͒̕ṡ̵̲͖͔̠̝̲̹̝͇̪̀͛̃̿̋̒͠͠ṗ̵̡̑͐͌̅̕͜e̶̮̩̩̞͕̰̫̩͌͂̿̈́̉̈́̽͗̀͗c̵̨̝̞͉̓̍̂͛͊̍̇͜͝t̶̢̨͇͖͓̗̗̮͕͝** _

 

A boot.  A boot that stepped down inches from his face.  Gavin smirked.  "Well, looks like I'm going down.  Might as well go out with a bang!"  He managed to grab the dagger he kept in his boot and slashed at the person's leg, just as a more searing pain tore through his shoulder.  He made the mistake of looking, and gagged.  

 

 

 

 

_**A̴̤͉̯̺̼͍̣̥̳̭̠̲̰̙̰͈͉͉̭͔̲̲͎͖̙̮̯̅̽͑̋̉̿̍̅̕̚ṡ̴̢̛̗͈̗̠͕̓̾͛̿́͐̀̒̎̎̈́̆͋̓͗͐̌̿̄̌̿̃̅͑̈̕̚̚͘̕͠͝͝͝s̵͇̣̣̗͍͓̼̭̯̮̤̺̹̘̓̏̑͗̍̒̄͐̈́̊̂̂̓̄̇͊̑̃͌̿͒̅̃̓͒̕͠͠͠͝ͅü̷̡̬̠̮̫̞̰̠̒̀̉̓̋̽̃r̴̢̢̗̝̼̰̬̤̖̪̘͙̗͔͉̗̞͉̥̠̪͓̺͉̯̬̋͐̿͆͂̓̋̈́̉͌̂̊͆̕̕͠͠͝͝ͅe̵̡̬͕͚̻͎̯̟̓̿̇͌̂̾̄̈́̎̈́͛͂͗͑̊̂̒͒̾̍͘͘͘͝͠͝ ̷̧̧̧̨̨̧̻͚̗͓͕̗̳͓̮͔̲͇͇͖̤̟̹̲͈̠̜̦̙͓͙̻͊̋̊́͘͜͜Ç̶̛̜͕̖͉͎͔͎͇̖̦̘̭̣̂̓͂̒̿́̔̓̍̒̒̀̈́͋̋̉̆͊͛̍̈́̈́̏̑͘̚͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝a̸̡̡̡̧̨̨̛̛̜͉̖̤̰̭̭̱͉̰̳̱̠̪͈̝͙̬͉̼̞̻̲̲̠͚̬̫̱̩͕͙̓͆̏͂̅̌̌̾̾̉̌̎͌̚͜͜ͅͅͅp̷̨̡̨̡̢̮͍̼͔̦̳͖͎̱͔͎̜̺͔̣͇̗͔͍̞͚̭̤̘̼͚̲͕̫̙̭̝̠͕͉͂̔̃̆̄̅͗͑̓͌̒̂́̈͌͒̀͂̈́̋̇̈̇́̒̅̏͒̍͘͜͜͝ͅt̵̨̨̡̢̛̫̝̼̱͉̜̳͔͎̤̣̺̗͙̼̖̯̖̪̭̥͉̓̽̋͑̊̍̿̅̈́͆̏̒̿̔̒̓̈́̊͑͐̂̔̓̓̅̐̈́̌͒͐̚̚͘͠͝͝͝ͅu̷̧̫̝͈͍̟̝̥̟͉͎̯̟͖̜͇̰̗̗͕̙̅́͗́̈́̈̋̈́̒͆̈́̾̐̚ͅŗ̴̨̝̻͖͇̲̪̜̰̘̪͔̻̪̏̂̄̌́̆́̓̿͘̚͜ͅę̵̨̡̧̨͓̠͚͔͎̼̖̮̗̹̫̮͙̮̗̦͓͚̈͌͑̔̉̍̀́͛̃̈́̒̇͐͂̃̆́̚̕͝͝ ̸̨̢̖̹͉̰͎͕̞̭̝̤̻̮͙̜̥̤̹̱̻̝̦̬̲̖̙̪̄͋̕͜O̶̡̨̨̬͓̱̭̞̲̣̖̱͎̜̮͍̻̹̳͇̼͇̘̞̭̺͈͙̳͙̘̥̬̮̤̪͙̙͍̲͈͐̉͋̊̔̒̓̾̅̇͌̑̈́̑͗̆͗͑͌͌͂̊͌̀͑̉̒͠͝f̶̨̨̡̭̼̹̝̝͈̣̟̟̝͍͍̫̳̪̖͎͔͚̜̙̦̟͉͕͎̘͙͚͎̲̟̜̹͈͍͗̽͊̓̎̌͘͘͜͝ͅ ̷̢̡̡̨̰͇̝̯̱̼̜̮̥̙͚͖͕͍͔̹̗̺̙͍̗̟͙̞̣͇͋̉͋́̓͗̈́͐͐͂̏͆̚͜Ş̷̳̫̬̍̓̾̽̄̍̈́̓̾̏̌͊̈̏͑̍͂̽͋͘͘̕͘͝͝ù̶̜̓̌͗̑̑̈̽͌̔̌̽̂̎̈̀͐̆̏̿͊͛̾̽̇͠͝s̵̨̧̟͖̞̦͇̘̲̳̜̠̗̤͓̞̯̹̗̙̻̱̣̯̖̯̺̙̱̤̺̅͊͐̇̽͛̅̐̈̇̓̅͛͆̃̐̿͛͂̃͑͝p̸̧̧̗̞͈̖̲̤̖̟̱͖͔̺̖͙̼̙̠̪̪̭̟̮̽͛̃̓̾͋͊̿̂͒̐̿͊̀͛̄̀̈́̎͆̎̍̆͋̃̇̈́̾͆̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅĕ̷̡͎̮̘̣͙c̸̡̡̧̨͈̺̬̖̥̖̞̠͓̟̩̠͓̮̘̥̬̮̝͓̞̪̤̘͕͍͙͓̖̩͔̜̼̘̍̑̃̏̔̋̓͋̄̌͘͜t̴̡̡̛̛̹̺̼̝̟͚͓̻̝̼͍̔̈́̄̄͒̆̇͆̒̾̔̅̾̊̅̽̿̄͐̅̅̀̈́̍͆̇̑̾̽̀͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͠͝** _

 

 

 

 

Blood poured from where the shoulder would have met the arm.  The actual arm was probably somewhere over near the kitchen, he guessed.  Panic pulsed through him.  Where the phck was Nines?  He hated watching the tall asshole die, despite him being a tall asshole.  He coughed, now knowing that seeing his own blood absolutely was not healthy.

 

**_Reconfiguring..._ **

 

**_..._ **

 

**_..._ **

 

**_New Objective: Assure Safety Of Detective Reed._ **

 

 

The android's LED was scarlet as he tackled the attacker, quickly realizing he hadn't come up with a plan.  The suspect struggled, firing off multiple rounds.  Thirium sprayed from Nines's shoulder until the gun clicked uselessly.  

Gavin's vision blurred.  He couldn't see what was going on but for flashes of white and the sound of gunshots.  _Dammit._   He struggled to stand, but ended up falling onto the bloody stub.  "Phck...!"  he yelped, pain shooting through his body.

Nines slammed the suspects head into a wall, and the guy went limp.  Assuming the suspect was either dead or unconscious, he then ran to Gavin's side.  "Detective!"    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe CLIFFHANGER!


End file.
